


Bite

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, POV Female Character, Yuri, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath her (blood) red scarf, Annie found a hard neck. Dark hair tickled her cheek as she bit, drawing blood and then leaving kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

It was the red scarf that had first caught her eye, a bright splash of color against the otherwise bland trainee uniform. Annie had looked up and moved her blond hair away from her eyes, vision locked on the muscular, dark haired girl walking away from her, two boys at her side.

Afterwards, it was hard not to notice her. Everyone knew everyone in the 104th, and Annie was no exception.

And when Annie noticed Mikasa, Mikasa noticed her as well. Sometimes her steely eyes would soften, and Annie would see her own face reflected in Mikasa's dark eyes.

Mikasa was just as she had expected - all hard muscle and rough skin. Her hands were callused and embraces tight. Every time their lips met, neither felt like pulling away. Once it ended, there would be no promise of another tomorrow.

Beneath her (blood) red scarf, Annie found a hard neck. Dark hair tickled her cheek as she bit, drawing blood and then leaving slow kisses.

When it was over, neither said a word. The feel of the other was still on their lips, and their faces still reflected in the others' eyes.

Mikasa put her scarf back around her neck.


End file.
